Sin Wanda
by Marianne R
Summary: Dos Hombres. Dos manreas diferentes de Pensar. Ian y Jared. ¿Cómo ven a Wanderer?, ¿Cómo la aman?... Ambos indispuesto a que ella los abandone. NOTA: Terminado... Por otras sircunsantcias no me será posible Melanie y Jamie POV,. Una enorme disculpa
1. Jared Howe

**Jared Howe**

La vez correr lejos… Alejándose. Sin siquiera escucharte. Sin detenerse….Decidida de si misma a hacer lo imposible… a sacrificarse por todos. Por ti.

Por tì, el cerdo hipócrita y egoísta que no merece ni la más mínima muestra de cariño. La idea te parece insoportable… No te resignas.

"¡Wanda!, ¡Wanda!" continuas gritando. Pero ella no te escucha. No lo hará Y tu lo sabes, lo sabes mejor que nadie….Lloras con más fuerza. La estas perdiendo, la has perdido…. Cierras con fuerza tus puños, con todas tus fuerzas das un golpe contra las rocosas paredes de aquella escura cueva. Ahora sientes el agudo dolor en tus manos pero no te detienes. Uno, tras otro, los puños chocan contra la roca afilada…Ahora sangras pero eso no te interesa. ¿A caso te interesó cuando ella sangró por primera vez y por tu causa?.... Los nudillos duelen, es insoportable…sin embargo no dejas de golpear. Quieres sentir ardor, quieres ponerte en su lugar… Sufrir aunque fuera un poco lo que ella sufrió…

¿Cuántas veces la golpeaste?, ¿Cuántas veces las lastimaste?. Has perdido la cuenta. Vas recordando uno a uno los momentos; Cuándo la viste por primera vez…entrando a aquella guarida, indefensa y asustada… Ella necesitaba un aliado, alguien con quien no sentirse en peligro; alguien en que confiar. Necesitaba un protector.… Te vió y hallaste en su mirada una chispa de esperanza, de alivio y amor. Ella Había encontrado el sostén que buscaba, Con regocijo se aventó a tus brazos…buscando al Jared misericordioso y milagroso que nunca fuiste para ella. ¿Y cómo la recibiste?... La golpeaste con fuerza, Colérico de haber perdido a Melanie, asqueado de haber recibido un abrazo de un paracito…. Confundido por sentir pena por aquella criatura dentro del cuerpo de tu amada.

Le salvaste la vida. Si… ¿pero para qué?, la tomaste como prisionera, la trataste peor que a un animal… dedicándole miradas hostiles y de asco. Bajándola de nivel… Estabas asustado, porque no podías darte la oportunidad de hablarle, porque te atemorizaba crearte la esperanza de que tu Melanie pudiera regresar a tu lado… ¡Ella estaba muerta!, no podías hacer nada al respecto…Y como un cobarde, te descargaste en Wanderer, el parasito culpable de todo tu dolor.

Te fuiste lejos, creyendo que tal vez la distancia de daría el valor para dar el golpe final. Aunque en el fondo sabías que jamás reunirías el valor suficiente para dispararle. Por dos simples razones; No tienes las agallas para herir el cuerpo de Malanie, aunque ya no sea ella misma, aunque ella ya no este ahí. No soportas imaginarlo. Y dos… el parasito te resulta demasiado frágil…Desde el principió percibiste las ansias de proteger a Wanda, desde el momento en que sus ojos asustados y suplicantes de fijaron en los tuyos. Aun así, dejaste que tu cólera y tu ceguera te guiaran… No has hecho más que cometer errores.

Regresaste y para tu sorpresa. Aquel insecto ahora ya era amiga de media colonia. Confiaban en ella, como si fuera un humano más en el refugio.

Tu reprimiste con fuerza aquellas ganas de abrazarla, no permitiste que la esperanza se propagara por tu cuerpo. Era demasiada felicidad, imposible para que fuera verdad… Mas furioso contigo mismo que con ella, exigiste el rifle para terminar de una buena vez con tu esperanza… Ya habías sufrido bastante como para permitirte caer otra vez. Melanie no volvería, esa alienígena no te ayudaría a traerla de vuelta.

Jamie se interpuso en tu camino. Aquel niño asustadizo y pequeño resultó mucho más valiente que tu. "¡_Cobarde!"_te gritó aquella noche. No pudo tener más razón en aquella afirmación…. Te diste cuenta, y bajaste de tono tu orgullo… Todo por el chico, todo por no perder a alguien más.

Le prometiste no volver a lastimarla. Pero a la primera oportunidad rompiste tu promesa…. Ese fue el primer día que entablaste una conversación con…Wanda; debiste acarrearte la costumbre de ahora llamarla así. Para los ojos de muchos, ella ya no era un parasito. Era una amiga…

Wanda te contó la verdad, No podía ser una buscador, resultaba una pésima mentirosa. Tu jubilo y felicidad fueron infinitas…Melanie estaba viva, aun cabía la posibilidad de recuperarla…. Besaste el cuerpo de Melanie, a Melanie con tal de comprobar que todo aquello era verdad y no un embuste… ¡Y lo fue!, Melanie golpeó tu cara….Mostró tan febril rabia y pasión. Solo tu Mel podía fabricar tal sentimiento. Wanda no hubiera sido capaz de hacer tal acto violento, aunque este fuera en contra tuya….

Lastimaste a Wanda. Y todo por un acto de egoísmo y de pasión, pues en el fondo sabías que aquella criatura frágil e incondicional también te amaba… ¡No te importo en lo más mínimo!

Te diste la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Gran sorpresa te llevaste al descubrir la bondad y pureza. ¿Cómo era posible que un parasito como ella pudiera acarrear tanto amor, compresión y confianza?.... Wanda trajo con ella fé…. _Hermosa _pensaste de ella una vez. Una belleza interior que te volvía loco. Ahora te estabas confundiendo. Amabas y amas a Melanie más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Y ahora te estaba costando trabajo diferenciarlas, todas esas acciones que Wanda realizaba, siempre las atribuías a Mel….

Los celos te consumieron al darte cuenta que ya no eras el único hombre involucrado. Ian era ahora su protector. Uno que desde el principio tu te negaste a ser… No toleraste, buscaste los medios necesario para mantener a tu lado; tanto el cuerpo y pensamientos de Melanie como a la bondad y sentimientos de Wanda. ¡Ellas te pertenecían a ti, a nadie más!

Cada día, aquella alma llamada Wanderer te parecía cada vez más impresionante. Tan valerosa y valiente. Tan sensible y sencilla. Arriesgado su vida por tì y por lo demás…No pudiste evitarlo… ella se ganó tu corazón…aunque no fuera de una manera profunda y ardiente, tal y como Mel se lo había ganado anteriormente…. Wanda era tu dulce niña, pero nada mas… El deseo de recuperar a la mujer que amas era más fuerte que cualquier otro cariño.

Y Hoy. Lo reconocías… desde el momento en que te insinuaron sus intenciones. Lo supiste desde el principio, y sin embargo, te quedaste callado… Estabas consiente de el enorme sacrificio que todo esto resultaba para Wanda. Separarse de tì, de Jamie y de Ian… Pero tú tendrías de vuelta a tu Mel, una vez más obtendrías la felicidad, aunque esto fuera a costa de la de Wanda.

¡Egoísta, egoísta!.... ¡Un Maldito egoísta!- sigues golpeando la pared repitiéndote lo mismo, te das asco… eres de lo peor de lo peor.

—Miénteme, Jared— te dijo unos minutos antes de su partida —Dime que quieres que me quede.

Pero tú en realidad no le mentiste. No deseabas que se marchara, era porque la amabas de una forma diferente… Suplicaste que no se fuera, por dentro deseaste encontrar la forma de no cambiar una cosa por la otra. Las querías a las dos, vivas y cerca de ti…

La estrechaste fuertemente contra tu pecho…para sentirla viva, contigo. Era Wanda, tu niña, tu viajera….

—Quédate aquí Wanda, con nosotros. Conmigo. No quiero que te vayas, por favor. No puedo creer que vayas a irte. No puedo verlo. No se como…como— La voz se te quebró en solo recordar su partida.

¡Ella no podía irse!, No ahora, ¡Nunca!. El dolor de perderla te fue atroz. No lo pensaste dos veces, capturaste sus labios y la besaste…Esta vez solo a ella, a Wanda. Ese beso fue suficiente. Suficiente para hacerte darte cuenta la porquería de persona que eras. Amabas a Wanda, si… pero no lo suficiente como para salvarla. Tu quieres a Melanie de vuelta, darías la vida por tenerla de nuevo entre tus brazos…

Wanda desaparecería. Eso era inevitable…

_Sin Wanda _pensaste una vez más. ¿Qué iba a ser de todos, de ti… sin ella?

No podías imaginártelo, el pavor no te permitía figurártelo. _Sin Wanda, Sin Wanda… _vuelves a pensar y te llenas de pesar… El estomago se te revuelve, quieres hacer algo pero estas consiente de que no hay nada por hacer. Por primera vez en tu vida sabes lo que es ser un inútil.

—Maldición, ¡NO! — Gritas a todo pulmón. No puedes darte por vencido, ese no es tu estilo… debe de haber una manera, estas dispuesto a tomar cualquier alternativa, con tal de salvarlas a las dos. Sales corriendo hacia el Hospital de Doc… Aun no sabes lo que planeas, pero no te permitirás dejarla sola una vez más. Ya lo has hecho infinidad de veces.

Entras al lugar donde Doc trabaja. Tus ojos se abren como platos. No puedes creerlo.

…Llegaste tarde.

Doc ahora tiene aquel resplandor plateado entre sus manos. ¿Cuántas veces no viste a esos gusano con asco y horror?, ¿Cuántas veces no quisiste pisarlo y cortarlo en trocitos?... ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?, ¿Por qué ahora ese destello plata que antes aborrecías te resulta de lo más hermoso?. Observas a Doc, esperando que tome el tanque donde El alma pueda estar segura, pero no lo hace… A cambio de ello, observas como aquel doctor de queda paralizado y con lagrimas en lo ojos, meditando como la bella carga que lleva en sus manos se reuerse y muere de poco en poco.

La furia estalla en tu interior. Sales de tu escondite hecho una fiera

—¡Doc!, ¿Qué demonios estas esperando? — le escupes conformé das zancadas hacia el—¡Se está muriendo!

El se exalta al notar tu presencia, pero sigue sin moverse. Te mira con gesto de culpabilidad y luego susurra: —Quiso que le diera mi palabra. No quiere ir a ninguna parte que no sea este planeta— vuelve la mirada dolida a la carga entre sus manos —Pidió que la enterráramos junto a Wes y Walter—

No crees lo que estas escuchando. No tienes control de ti mismo. Ahora el cólera lo consume todo dentro de ti. Desenvainas la navaja que siempre traes contigo. Por Wanda también serías capaz de muchas cosas. Doc se queda sin respiración al sentir la hoja de aquella arma en su garganta…. Jared estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de salvarla.

—No puedo creer que accedieras a un petición como aquella—sueltas cada palabra con un tono exageradamente acido. Ahora serías capaz de causarle miedo a cualquiera— Ponla en el tanque, Doc. No me mediré ante las consecuencias si no lo haces.

Lo escuchas tragara saliva. Jamás te había visto tan agresivo con uno de los tuyos. Lentamente coloca aquel bello resplandor en el tanque… Tú se lo arrebatas y te ocupas de cerrarlo. Tal y como tu niña te enseñó. Suspiras relajado al saber que ahora ella esta a salvo… Que las dos están bien.

¡Las dos…!

Como un rayo… tu cabeza reacciona ante la idea. Volteas frenético hacia la camilla donde ahora el cuerpo descansa. Relajado y en paz…. Tu Melanie esta durmiendo ahí, tú Melanie ya esta a salvo. El pecho se te infla, puedes percibir el calor dentro de el. Ahora la has recuperado…Ahora todo tendría que marchar bien. Acaricias suavemente sus mejillas y te deleitas de la suavidad de su piel. Ya la has tocado antes, pero ahora percibes la esencia de la persona… Mel, solo Mel.

—Despertara en unos cuantos minutos—la voz de Doc te saca de tu regocijo mental—ahora debemos de resolver cosas mucho más importantes.

Doc toma el tanque entre sus manos. Era verdad; Aun no estaba resuelto lo más importante. No permitirías que se marchara a otro lugar, pero como lograr que se quedara.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer con ella—susurras creyendo que Doc es el único que te escucha. Un fuerte estruendo te hace virar la cabeza. No reaccionas rápido, ahora sientes el dolor punzante de unos puños golpearte la mandíbula.

—¡Howe! —le escuchas gritar. Jamás, en lo poco que llevas conociendo a Ian O'Shea, lo habías visto más enfurecido y colérico. Por un momento llegaste a temblar—¡Te mataré!, ¡Estas muerto imbécil!

Se lanza sobre ti con toda rabia y cólera quemándole en el cuerpo.


	2. Ian O'Shea

Ian O'shea

El colchón está vació.

Te das cuenta una vez que abres los ojos. Tus brazos te duelen, están fríos….Incompletos, ya no hay nada estrechado entre ellos, Y la oleada de pánico va consumiéndote de poco en poco. Ella no está aquí… se ha ido mientras tu dormías plácidamente, ingenuo. Creyendo que su terquedad y maldita bondad era menos débil que el deseo de permanecer contigo.

Tus ojos se abren como platos, la respiración se convierte en un jadeo irregular, para luego convertirse en un gruñido, uno furioso al imaginarte en estos momentos donde se debe de encontrar, con quien… ¡Y en que situación!.

Das un salto violento del colchón y comienzas a correr velozmente por las cavernas de la colonia en su búsqueda. Sabes exactamente donde se encuentra ella. el fuego te recorre el cuerpo y el pavor te invade la mente, ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?, ¿Lograrías alcanzarla?, ¿Lograrías detenerla?, ¿Convencerla?...Tu sabes perfectamente la respuesta, jamás podrías hacerla entrar el razón cuando ella se empeñaba en hacer el papel de salvadora. Si fuera necesario atarla a tì para que de ese modo no se alejara de tí... Lo harías sin dudar.

Pero, ¿Qué más se podía hacer?, tarde o temprano ella encontraría la manera de escaparse. Tal y como lo hizo en este momento. ¿Cómo podías combatir con el carácter de aquella alma, si esa forma de pensar y de actuar era lo que te hacia estar tan irrevocablemente enamorado de ella?.. Oh si, por que la amabas como un imbécil, por más ridículo que te parezca, por mas prejuicios que te acarres, aunque ni tu mismo lo puedas creer…. Tú estarías dispuesto a entregar la vida por una alienígena.

Y, ¿Cómo demonios sucedió?, ¿Cómo es que esa extraña, perteneciente al peor enemigo de la humanidad se volviera tan importante?, La especie y una vez odiaste y despreciaste. La criatura que durante los primeros instantes viste con asco y repulsión… ¿Cómo es que en un principio estabas de acuerdo con su eliminación y ahora….?

Te niegas a recordarlo. Pero las imágenes te llegan a la mente como relámpagos, ordenadas en flashes que te torturan cruelmente; Te ves a ti mismo insultándola, lastimándola… Marcando tus dedos en su débil cuello, robándole el aliento….

Nunca lo olvidaras, y la memoria te acompañara, como una sobra, todo lo que te resta de existencia; El miedo en sus ojos, las marcas oscuras en su cuello…. "_¡Imbécil, Idiota, Estúpido, inconsciente Monstruo!"- _fue así como te describiste después de tus actos. La culpa…. Una culpa tediosa te envolvió, una que ahora era la cruz de tu vida. Ahora que ella era la razón de tus respiros….

No querías ser un monstruo, ¿Dónde quedaba tu misericordia?....Te sentiste obligado a compensar a la criatura que ahora había sido bautizada por el nombre de Wanda. Un nombre demasiado humano… Grande fue tu sorpresa al irla conociendo de poco en poco…. Wanderer era algo impresionante, diferente…. Tan asustadiza, la cosa más frágil que jamás hubieras visto. Y a la vez llena de fortaleza dentro de ella. No pudiste contener las ansias de protegerla….

¿Esta era la alma invasora a la que todos odiaban?, ¿Dónde estaba la bestia a la que todos temían?... Esta criatura estaba metros de ser un peligro para la colonia, y mucho más cerca ser un ser humano.

Wanderer era trabajadora, valiente, bondadosa y sencilla. Sumisa, dulce y resultaba un pésima mentirosa. ¿Cuántas veces no buscaste esas características en la mujeres de tu alrededor?, ¿¡Como las iba a tener absolutamente todas una criatura de otra especie!?. Comenzaste a darte cuenta de que tu amiga de otro planeta se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más profundo….

La sorpresa fue enrome cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba dispuesto de interponerte entre ella y un arma… Recibir golpes por ella si así la podrías mantener a salvo de los demás. Tu culpa se convirtió en admiración… que posteriormente fue y transformarse en un cariño profundo... Tal vez debiste haberte puesto un alto y no permitir que esto llegara a más, pero no lo hiciste… _"Demonios, a quien le importa si es de otra especie, El la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto"_- te dijiste a ti mismo.

Todo era demasiado obvio después de tantas circunstancias; la furia que te envergaba cuando la observabas lastimada, las ganas de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima, los celos enfermos al verla a lado de Jared, la disposición de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verla siempre sonreír, la devoción cuando su compresión y bondad relucían a pesar del rechazo… Estabas loco por ella, Te habías enamorado como nunca ¡Dios!... Te habías enamorado de esa alma, más de lo que nunca lo estuviste de una humana.

La entendías mejor que otra persona, eres capaz de saber como piensa, como reacciona… Sin duda, era tu otra mitad. Fuiste capaz de amenazar a tu propia sangre con tal de salvarla. Sufriste con la misma intensidad las perdidas que a ella le acongojaban. Si ella lloraba, tu sentirías sus lagrimas en tus ojos, si ella sufría, tu sentirías el dolor al doble en tu corazón….

Ese amor que ahora corría por tus venas, ya era algo mucho más grande de lo que pudiste imaginar... Lo supiste después de aquellos 3 días de ayuno y desconsuelo en esa oscura cueva. El miedo que sentiste al ver que Wanda no comía ni bebía, la desesperación de verla tan hundida y deprimida, la culpa y el ardor de saber que tu pertenecías a la especie que tanto la hacia sufrir….

Fue entonces cuando los papeles se al revesaron. USTEDES eran los monstruos, USTEDES eran los que no merecían perdón. Ahora veías el mundo en los ojos de Wanderer, ahora podías ver el odio y la falta de misericordia. Te sentiste asqueado y avergonzado de ti, de tu raza….

¿Alguien como tu, de verdad merecía una criatura tan pura y divina?.... Lucharías entonces, por ganarte al menos algún honor que te hiciera merecerla. Por ella estarías dispuesto a entregar incluso la vida.

….O arrebatarla, si eso fuera estrictamente necesario.

Continuaste corriendo por los pasillos rocosos de la cueva, recordando y lamentándote por tu tardía llegada. Culpándote por no ofrecerle una solución, desolado de pensar la facilidad con la que podrías perderla….

Pudiste saborear una vez más el sabor de sus lágrimas en tu boca, mientras emprendías esa carrera, recordando lo sucedido a penas hace poco. Recordaste su expresión, un rostro lleno de amor y sacrificio…. Sus palabras resonaron en tu cabeza una y otra vez:

—_Yo, el alma llamada Wanderer, __**Te amo**__, humano Ian. Y eso no cambiará nada, no importa en que me convierta_—Te confesó —_No importa que sea un delfín, un oso o una flor. Siempre te amaré, siempre te recordaré. Serás mi único compañero._

Sus palabras, sincronizadas y seguras… pronunciadas como un juramento y a la vez una despedida. Encendieron una flama de triunfo, pesadez y por sobre todo; Amor…. Tu corazón latió de tal manera que pudo haberse detenido de la manera tan frenética en que lo hizo, tu pecho se infló como un globo, amenazando en estallar en cualquier momento. La ira renació al percibir el leve tono de despedida en su discurso… Incluso ahora que volviste a rememorarlas…. La velocidad en tus pies fue aumentando cuando la llama en tu pecho flameó con violenta intensidad.

Wanda… Tu Wanderer te amaba. A pesar de los sentimientos impuesto por Melanie, a pesar de ser tu un ser humano y su peor enemigo. Te amaba a ti; Ian O'Shea… ¿Cómo lograste ganarte su devoción?

…¿La perderías así de fácil?

¡¡NOOO!!

Ella era tuya, tu Wanderer… Ella no te iba a dejar, ¡Jamás!. Si tenías que matar para salvarla…. Lo harías. Si tuvieras que embarcarte a otro lugar desconocido para alcanzarla. No dudarías en meter un pie en aquellas asquerosas naves. Si tuvieras que renunciar a amarla con tal de que se quedara….. Lo harías, por supuesto que pagarías ese precio…..Pero todo con tal de que se quede, todo con tal de ver esos destellos planteados en los ojos de Melanie Styder… Brillar de vida.

Después de una carrea que se te hace eterna, llegas a tu destino… Por un momento llegas a sentir alivio.

Entras y te congelas totalmente; la imagen que estas viendo te horroriza y te shokea al instante; No eres capaz de hacer nada mas que observar lo que temías. A Doc sosteniendo un tanque entre sus brazos. El tanque de Wanderer… La cárcel de tu amada.

Llegaste tarde, no fuiste capaz de salvarla….

_Sin Wanda_… Lo piensas un momento y el dolor te deja sin aliento.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer con ella—esa voz, esa voz tan endemoniadamente familiar te hace reaccionar.

Lo ves a el. A Jared, a lado del cuerpo en donde una vez estuvo Wanda. Ahora el tiene lo que quiera. Ha recuperado a Melanie a expensas de la criatura que que más te importa…. Y, ¡Míralo!... no le aparta la vista de encima a ese cuerpo, no le interesa nada mas, No le importa separarte del amor de tu existencia.

Ira, Cólera y Furia… Todas te van quemando desde los pies a la cabeza. ¡Jared, ese….! Quieres matarlo, ¡Demonios!, vas matarlo… lo harás sufrir como nunca, el va a pagar por su egoísmo, por todas las veces que la ha lastimado por pensar solo en el….

La rabia de domina por completo, no eres capaz de pensar racionalmente y tampoco te interesa. Arrojas violentamente un catre cerca de ti, luego… sin previó aviso…alcanzas el lugar donde Jared se encuentra. Completamente decidido a lo que vas a hacer….

Por Wanda eres capaz de dar la vida. Pero también arrebatarla… Jared no vivirá si ella no puede hacerlo también.

El primer puñetazo lo das con el alma, con los sentimientos de rencor, furia y celos contenidos desde hace tanto tiempo: —¡Howe! —escupes las palabras como un demonio—¡Te mataré!, ¡Estas muerto imbécil!

Te lanzas a el, la fiebre del enojo hace que golpees ahora con mucho más fuerza. Por supuesto… tu oponente opone resistencia. Escuchas los jadea de Doc…y ahora también los de tu hermano Kyle…

—Ian… déjame explicar…—jadea Jared, intentando esquivar cada uno de tus golpes.

—¡No te la llevaras!, ¡No lo permitiré!—le gritas colérico, otro puñetazo choca contra la mandíbula de Jared… ensuciándote los puños con sus sangre—¡REGRESAMELA!, Hijo de Puta…. ¡Devuélvemela!

Ves por primera vez el rostro de Jared Howe sucumbido por el pánico. No lo culpas y te alegras de ello. Después de todo, jamás estuviste más indomable y enfurecido que aquella vez.

— ¡Ya basta! —escuchas gritar a tu hermano. Luego sientes como sus fuertes brazos te toman de la espalda…capturándote con una llave de lucha, evitando que sigas golpeando a tu victima. Forcejeas pero ahora Kyle no esta solo. Doc le apoya. Te sorprendes al ver las manos de Jeb también sosteniéndote, ¿Cuándo llegó?…. Seguramente trae el arma consigo…

—Tranquilízate, Ian…—dice Jeb entre jadeos—Ella esta bien. No irá a ninguna parte.

—¡Imbécil! Egoísta! —sigue gritándole al hombre frente a ti—¿¡Cómo te atreviste….!?. Ella también te amaba a ti.

—¡Cállate! —responde el. Ahora su rostro se vuelve una mascara de pesar y dolor. Eso te confunde— ¿¡A caso no crees que es difícil!?, ¿¡A caso crees que no la quie… que no me importa!?

—¡Solo te interesas por ti!

—¡NO!,

—¡¡Hipócrita, cerdo egoísta!!

—¡Suficiente! —el grito autoritario de Doc te deja desarmado. Nunca lo habías visto u oído de esa manera— Aquí el único criminal soy yo— Miró furtivamente a Jared, luego poso sus ojos en tí— Yo iba a apartarla de ti. Jared acaba de salvarla…. Soy yo a quien deberías matar.

Los músculos de tu cuerpo de ablandan. La confusión te inunda la cabeza; ¿Jared...Salvarla?. ¿Doc…culpable?. Esas preguntas no tiene sentido en tu cabeza. Nada esta comenzando a tener sentido ahora para ti… Tu mente divaga y se desconecta…. Ahora los fuertes agarres se desprenden. Eres libre de matarlos pro no haces nada…. Observas el tanque, que ahora reposa en el catre, junto a cuerpo de Melanie. Lo tomas y lo aprietas contra ti… No te importa que los demás observen, ¿Qué más daba si eran testigos de tu dolor?

—Mi Wanderer…Por Siempre mi Wanderer—susurras al tanque, a ella….aunque sabes que no te oye.

Toda la habitación se vuelve silencio. Estas seguro de que al menos la mayoría debe estar pensando lo mismo que tú. ¿Qué hacer….?. Sostienes tu carga con más fuerza…. Nadie va arribártela. Nadie la va a enviar lejos de ti.

—¡NOOOOO! — te sobresaltas al oír aquel grito desgarrador. Sacándote de tus propios pensamientos. Viras la cabeza y te quedas sin habla.

Melanie Stryder ha despertado: —¡Wanda, NO! —grita de nuevo, con el pánico perfectamente grabado en su rostro.


End file.
